Tension
by pinkyXpookey
Summary: Matt and Mello get into a fight, and it leads to 'things'. The title sucks, I know...Rated M for strong language and sex. EDIT--now has a second chapter! A sequel oneshot, if you will.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got bored and decided to write an MxM fic where they fought. It led to this. Yeah.**

**Oh, by the way, the line "You'd rather fuck Kira than me!" was my friend Allie's idea. As was "I bet Kira wouldn't be willing to do that", but when she suggested it originally, it was "I bet you couldn't get that reaction out of Kira." I had to switch it up a little for it to work.**

**I don't own Death Note...**

**EDIT--Sorry about all the typos. My keyboard was being a spaz when I typed this out. I fixed them now though...  
**

* * *

Matt sighed loudly as his blonde companion typed on his laptop. Mello had been so distant lately, and it was all because of the stupid Kira case. Matt despised Kira. He wanted Kira dead. Not because he was a murderer, not because he had the world's most powerful countries in the palm of his hand. He hated Kira because he was stealing the attention of the man he loved.

"Matt."

The redhead jumped. This was the first time Mello had paid attention to him in days. "Y--yes, Mello?"

"I need your help. I can't seem to hack into this system," he ordered.

Matt stared. Un-freaking-believable.

"Well, are you gonna help me or not? You're the one who's good with this stuff."

He rolled his eyes and cursed to himself. "Fine..." Then he walked over to the couch, plopped down, and took the computer from Mello. After several minutes, he successfully broke through, handed the computer back, and got up.

"Jeez, Matt, what's up _your_ ass?" Mello asked.

"Nothing. That's the problem," Matt said under his breath. Little did he know, Mello heard him.

"Care to repeat that?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I said, nothing's up my ass. And that's the problem. You've barely spoken to me this week, let alone made a move on me," Matt ranted. "I hate how you pay more attention to a damn criminal than to your best friend! Hell, here I was, thinking we were more than that!"

Mello growled. "Well excuse me for trying to save the world. I can't believe you're jealous of a criminal, Matty..."

"Jealous? What the fu--you think I'm jealous?! I'm not jealous! You're just a negligent bastard!" Matt retorted.

"At least this negligent bastard is doing something productive, while you sit around on your mopey ass playing games all day..."

"And who helps with the hacking? Oh yeah, me and my mopey ass, right?"

Mello's eye twitched, but he didn't say anything.

"Can't think of a comeback, eh Mels?" he asked.

Again, the blonde said nothing. Instead, he flipped Matt off.

"Oh, the great Mello for once has nothing to say," Matt taunted.

"Fuck you, Matt!"

"Don't lie to me, Mello. You'd rather fuck Kira than me!" Matt shouted.

Mello growled. Then, in a flash of black and blonde, he flew at the gamer, pinning him to the wall and crushing his lips onto his.

"How dare you talk to me like that, asshole?" he snarled in Matt's ear, then bit his lip.

"How dare _you_--_ahhh!--_treat me like you do?!" Matt cried.

"Because you take it and you don't bitch about it, that's why," Mello explained. Then his tone changed slightly. "You wanna know who I'd rather fuck, Matt?"

Matt stared at him. He started to reply, but he suddenly felt Mello grabbing his shirt and roughly yanking it over his head. Then the blonde plucked the cigarette out of the stunned redhead's mouth and pressed the still-lit end to his chest.

"Holy shit, Mel! What the--" he cried, putting a hand on the burn mark. Mello grabbed his wrist and moved his hand, replacing it with his lips.

"Take your pants off," he said. "What the hell are you waiting for? You were the one whining that I don't pay attention to you..."

The redhead scoffed. "You think I wanna have sex with you after you put me down like that? Treat me like--"

"I'm doing you a favor, Matt. Now get your ass in the bedroom before I change my mind!"

"What? Doing me a favor? What do you--?"

"I said move!"

"Fine," he said, then muttered, "bossy jackass..."

The redhead went into the bedroom, undid the fly of his jeans, and before he knew it, Mello had appeared suddenly, tackling him. He glared down at Matt with a fiery lust in his eyes that could only be quenched by screwing him until he was numb. He was horny and he was mad. Bad combination.

"Okay, Matty, you asked for it," he said. Then, without bothering to stretch Matt's entrance, he forced himself in all the way.

"Son of a--ahhhh!" the gamer cried (literally--there were tears in his eyes). "Dammit, Mello, you twisted--"

Mello ignored Matt and continued to pound into his lover. He lowered his body onto Matt's and whispered into his ear, "No complaining, bitch."

"B--but--"

"No buts either."

Matt started to respond, but another blow to his prostate silenced him. In a way, it began to feel...good. The pain turned to pleasure, and he was so close to climaxing that it hurt almost more than Mello's forceful thrusts.

"Starting to like it, huh?" Mello asked teasingly. "How about if I do this?" He reached his hand down as Matt arched his back again, then stuck his hand between his body and the bed. He wrapped his fingers around Matt's rock-hard member and squeezed. The redhead cried out in dazed ecstasy as he came all over Mello's hand and the sheets beneath him.

"Mello..." he moaned. "That was...that was..."

"You're welcome," the blonde replied snidely, sucking on his sticky fingers seductively as he pulled out, wincing a little at the tightness. He got up, not sensing Matt sneaking up on him until he grabbed his shoulders.

"Now it's my turn," Matt said, a sadistic look on his face. He made a gesture telling the older man to face him. Then he glanced down at Mello's cock and grinned mischievously.

"Matt, what are you doing?" the blonde asked, annoyed at the expression he was giving him. "I did this just so you'd quit whining. I don't want any--"

Mello's rant was abruptly cut off by the sensation of Matt's lips on his member. He put his arms around Mello's slender waist and pulled him closer as his tongue rolled around on his growing erection.

"H--aaah...mmm...Maaatt..." he tried to say, but it came out in the form of an incomprehensible moan. "G--get off of me!"

He put his hands on Matt's shoulders and tried to pull himself out of his mouth (despite the fact that it felt...frankly, very nice), but then Matt bit down slightly, telling Mello that he was not escaping. Still attempting to push him away only made him bite harder until he finally gave up.

"SHIT, Matt! You sadistic--oohhh, yeah..." he moaned. Matt smiled and continued to suck on Mello, occasionally bringing his arousal in contact with his teeth again, but not biting him.

"Matt! I'm...I'm gonna--" Mello began to say, but Matt pressed his lips together, again, to say he would not let go. Mello groaned again as he released himself, and Matt grinned at the distinct taste in his mouth. Finally, he let go and looked Mello in the eye.

"I bet Kira wouldn't be willing to do that," he said, winking at him. His remark made Mello's face turn a deep shade of red, and he turned away from the gamer.

"Um...Matt?" he said rather timidly, which was quite a contrast from the way he was yelling not even thirty minutes ago.

"Yes, Mel?"

"I'm...I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. And for not paying as much attention to you lately. I just...get so caught up in finding Kira that--"

Matt stood up and hugged Mello. "I get it. And I forgive you. And...I should apologize too."

"Why? You had every right to get pissed at me like that," the blonde said, "after I acted like such a dick..."

Matt chuckled to himself. "I'm sorry for biting _your_ dick."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This isn't so much a second chapter to "Tension" as it is a, uh...I'm not sure what to call it. I originally planned to write a fic where they fought and then had like, a "kiss and make up" moment, but obviously "Tension" is _not_ a "kiss and make up" scenario. Well, evidently they got into another fight (over what, however, it is not discussed), and this is what happened. Personally, the first chapter was more fun to write, but I thought this was cute, so I added it. Also, I didn't want to make this a seperate fic because I couldn't think of a title, and the fact that it's semi-related to "Tension" made me decide to tack it on as a "second chapter". Well, that's all I've got, so without further rambling, enjoy the fruits of my boredom!  
**

* * *

Matt stormed into his and Mello's shared bedroom, leaving the equally furious blonde on the couch. Why did Mello have to treat him the way he did? He sighed heavily as he plopped down onto the bed.

Matt didn't like fighting. Yet he and his boyfriend had spent the past ten minutes doing just that. Matt hated yelling. But his throat was scratchy from trying to be heard above Mello, who seemed to _love_ yelling. Especially at him. The worst part, though, was that he could even remember now what started the fight. They had been fighting, yelling, cursing at each other for ten minutes, not even knowing why. And now they weren't speaking at all; it was always the same. They'd fight, one of them would leave, they'd both spend at least thirty minutes alone to sulk, until finally they would inevitably have to speak again.

Matt absolutely hated it. He loved Mello with everything in him, and yet they always seemed to bicker pointlessly over the tiniest things. Mello said hurtful things to him, but he said equally hurtful things back, which made him more miserable later on. He wanted to cry, and figured that, since Mello was in the living room, he could do so without damaging his pride. He lay down on the bed, burying his face in the pillow, and cried silently.

"I'm sorry, Mels..." he muttered, his voice muffled. "I am so sorry..."

About an hour later, Matt heard a knock on the door and jumped. He knew it was Mello, but he absolutely _would not _face him with swollen red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. He decided not to answer the door right away, but instead, to find something to rinse his face with.

"Matt," a weary-sounding voice said. "Open up! We need to talk."

The redhead ignored him. He couldn't help but to find it strange that Mello was the first to break their silence. It was usually _Matt_ having to attempt to make peace, never Mello. Both men had a horrible problem with pride, and that was one of the reasons they could never seem to work things out.

"Matt, please!" Mello said again, more firmly. "I know you're mad, but just...hear me out, okay?"

Matt sighed after washing his face in the attached bathroom, then went back into the bedroom and opened the door. To his surprise, Mello looked like he'd been crying too. Mello _never _cried. Not even when they fought. Apparently he'd just never let Matt see him in such a state.

"Oh, hey Mels..." he said, trying not to sound surprised.

"Hey," the blonde said, looking down. "Listen, Matty...I..." He hesitated, then took a deep, shuddering breath.

Matt didn't reply. He only stared at Mello.

"Matt, look. I'm sorry," he finally said. "I know I hurt you really bad this time. I was an ass. You can tell me so."

"Well," Matt said, not meeting his eye. "Well, yes. Yes you were. But so was I, Mello. And I'm sorry too."

Mello smiled. Then, without warning, he threw his arms around his red-haired lover.

"Matty..." he sighed, a hint of laughter in his voice, "we have _got_ to stop this fighting thing..."

Matt chuckled and put his arms around Mello, patting him on the back. "We really do. Although I must admit...the way you came in here, all vulnerable like that...it was cute."

The blonde playfully smacked the back of Matt's head. "Mihael Keehl is _not _vulnerable. And admit it, Matt. Everything I do is cute to you."

Matt didn't say anything; he only smiled and kissed his boyfriend's crimson cheek.


End file.
